Castle Hope- The Beginning
by That Dangan Ronpa Girl
Summary: From 16 nations, 16 well known teenagers gather at Castle Hope only to find themselves plunging deep into the Dungeons. Or should I say the Dungeons of Despair? (NO MORE OCS AT THE MOMENT) (GIRLS CLOSED) (Boys ?-8)
1. The Start

Player 3_4_7 looked around the broken void. She sees nothing. There is nothing around her. All except for a giant screen. It proclaimed two words. ENTER_NAME. She looked below and the void shaped into a keyboard. Her fingers grazed over the keys and she typed her name.

CHIAKI_NANAMI

A monochrome face appears on the screen. It looks at her then gestures for her to come closed to the screen. She comes closer through the void. The face glitchs and leaves behind a set of new words..

ENTER_CASTLE_OF_HOPE_CHIAKi

EXIT_CASTLE_OF_HOPE_CHIAKi

"I'd like to play."

And with that she pressed against the screen on the word ENTER.

WELCOME PLAYER 3_4_7. WE WERE WAITING


	2. The Form

**I. First of all, this is a SYOC. So the characters in this book are fanmade.**

 **II. Next of all I will be killing all of your OCs no need to fret there.**

 **III. And if you believed me then your a idoit.**

 **IV. When submitting your form, ADD YOUR OCS NAME IN THE TITLE. I will show you a example. "OC From- Your OCs Names goes here." Not accepting if you don't follow this rule. For example if your OF was, for example, Chiaki Nanami in the title you would put "OC Form- Chiaki Nanami"**

 **V. Because of rule IV, I will only accept forms through PMs.**

 **VI. Complete the form COMPLETELY unless you don't know what it means. I will answer all your questions.**

 **VII. Your character must have family from a certain country. Put that country in the Home Country box. Only one person can have a single country.**

 **VIII. For every chapter, there will be a minimum of a 2 week wait and a maximum of 2 months.**

 **IX. May Sues are not allowed. Or Gary Sues. (F*ck both of them as well as Aquaman)**

 **Form-**

 **Name: (First name, Last name)**

 **Age: (14-18)**

 **Gender:**

 **Ultimate:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Birthday:**

 **Personality:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Skin Color:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Favourite Color:**

 **Normal Outfit:**

 **Formal Outfit:**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Description:**

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Quotes:**

 **Family:**

 **Home Country:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Secrets?:**

 **Motives?:**

 **How are they murdered:**

 **How are they executed:**

 **Victim/Killer/Mastermind/Survivor:**

 **How are they introduced:**

 **Reaction to Murder:**

 **Role in Investigation:**

 **Role in Trial:**

 **When would you like them to die?: (The final decision is my choice.)**

* * *

 **Girls:**

 **1\. Remi Ariwa (Father's Nation: Norway*) Ultimate Explorer (That Dangan Ronpa Girl)**

 **2\. Nerezza 'Paura' Bandini (Father's Nation: Italy) Ultimate Consigliere (MidnightMoonKid)**

 **3\. Taiko Sasho (Mother's Nation: Japan Father's Nation: Spain) Ultimate Musician (ThePersonOfNothing)**

 **4\. Ikuko Saiki (Mother/Father's Nation: Japan) Ultimate Spiritualist (DrMarble)**

 **5\. Yumi Tadashi (Father's Nation: Switzerland) Ultimate Jester (LearnMeRight)**

 **6\. Kokoro Ichinose (Mother/Father's Nation: Singapore) Ultimate Weapon Engineer (bluesnowskitty)**

 **7\. Yuki Mizushima (Mother/Father's Nation: Ecuador) Ultimate Typographist (EnigmaxBell)**

 **8\. Akiko Yoshida (Mother/Father's Nation: America) Ultimate Fencer (I'mjustaweirdfanficlover)**

 **Boys:**

 **1\. Raul Antonio Andrade (Mother/Father's Nation: Mexico) Ultimate Luchador (dashunterman)**

 **2\. Hugo "Spirit" Denzel (Mother/Father's Nation: Canada) Ultimate Paranormal Investigater (Shouta Izukai)**

 **3\. Reyaansh Soni (Mother/Father's Nation: India) Ultimate Chemist (The real world is scary)**

 **4\. Jasper Blackwood (Mother/Father's Nation: England) Ultimate Lounge Singer (The Pocketwatch Ripper)**

 **5\. Mayu Fuchs (Father's Nation: Germany) Ultimate Director (Shadow wolf dragon)**

 **6\. Levi Smith** **(Mother/Father's Nation: New Zealand ) Ultimate Canoeist (TrouserQueen)**

 **7\. Kubo Yushigi** **(Mother/Father's Nation: Tokyo) Ultimate Duelist (zemanapeking** **)**

 **8\. Momoka Nakano (Mother/Father's Nation: China) Ultimate Electrician (Koihainoticesyou23)**

 *** I'm not sure why it said France. It was originally Norway. My sister must of edited it the little b*tch she is.**


	3. Prussia

Hei! Dette er i utgangspunktet hvordan livet mitt skjer. Mitt navn er- oh wait. I'm guesing you dont speak Norwegian. That's cool. I can swear at you when you anoy me. Faen ja! So I think your wondering what I'm doing. If anything else...well then I have no idea what you want. I'm just speaking to someone imaginary. That's you, by the way. Oh wait! I'm guessing that you don't know my name. I am Remi Ariwa, the daughter of Mr Little Famous aka my Dad. Honestly, I can never go anywhere here in Norway without being recognised as the daughter of "Mr Ariwa". So badly that I may actually accept this request to go to this Castle of Hope. If I remember correctly, its in Prussia. Oh well. Time to go beg Dad to take me to the airport.

"Dad!" I shout at him as he sits in his study. I'm slightly out of breath as this is on the 25th floor. I don't see why we need so many floors. Or so many servants. I can serve myself! I already let go about 12 of them last week. Dad still doesn't know, but he will soon.

"Yes Remi? I'm busy!" He says, his eyes still glued to the screen. I have no idea what he's doing.

"Can you take me to the airport?"

"Honestly Remi your 17! Can't you go yourself? No? Well then ask Inge to take you!"

I sighed. Inge is what my dad calls my 'personal servant'. Honestly, Inge's more like a friend. Maybe she can tag along with me to Prussia? Oh idea!

"Ok dad!"

"Also sweetie, where are you going?"

I panicked. I had not told my dad about the letter and did not want him storming over to Prussia and ruining my fun.

"Russia!" I lied.

"OK! Be back in 2 weeks!" And he shut the door. Yes! I ran down the stairs for 2 floors then decided to slide down the banisters. That was fun. Well until I slid off and crashed into Inge.

"Hei Remi! Hvilken plass trenger du reise?"

Also Inge only speaks Norwegian. I really should teach her some English... But for the time being, we speak Norwegian together.

"Flyplassen! Også må jeg si at jeg løy til min far?" I reply.

Inge looks angry at me."Ikke lyv til din far! Du get hva han kan gjøre når han er sint... Jeg kommer til å få bilen min nå. Vi kan snakke mer på veien dit. Kan dortsatt ikke tro deg."

"Jippi!" I cheered. While Inge got the car, I proceeded in wrecking the first floor. Dad said he had guests over, so what better way to welcome them than with a mangled room! Oh, my dad will be in Russia by then. Glad I lied.

While Inge grabs the car, I set about mangling the entrance hall. Ripping the painting of my dad. Knocking over the countless trophy's.

"Remi! Jeg har bile! Og hast, ser jeg gjester, og du har vært å ødelegge hallen."

"Selvfølgelig!"

I rush towards the exit and try and destroy part of the massive oak door and rush to Inge. She's waiting by her 2 seated marron car. It was custom painted by Inge since you can't get Marron cars here.

Getting in the car, I wait for the feeling of the car moving with my hair in my face. Soon enough we're speeding across the road towards the airport.

"TIL FLYPASSEN!" I shout and Inge giggles.

*5 hours later*

Woop! Me and Inge are finally in Prussia! The plane wasn't very packed where we were sitting. I didn't get a very good look though. Th view out the window was just like Italy! Beautiful sites and more! Man I now want to go to Italy again. But I guess I can't. I'd have to take Inge on on of Remi's magical tour of the world. I already took Felica on one. I let her live in Switzerland as she liked it there.

"Nå kom igjen! jeg vet adressen! Eller ønsker du å bo her?"

Inge nodded and I simply ran off. Before I lost sight of the landing spot I saw Inge talking to the owner about something. Then I directed my base ahead of me and increased my pace. Only when I had gone way past it, I remembered a small train station. Oh well. That opportunity is lost. Their was a small glimpse of a turret when-

*BAM*

I crashed into a tree and before my spine hit the ground in front of me their was a whole crowd of unconscious teenagers. The strange thing was though, they were all covered in heaps of blood. That's odd. Can you-

*CRASH*

 **" _She"s finally down. Bring them in."_**

 _ **"Yes sir."**_

* * *

 **Norweigian** **Translations:**

Hei! = Hi

Dette er i utgangspunktet hvordan livet mitt skjer. = This is basically how my life happens

Mitt navn er- = My name is

Faen ja! = F*ck yeah

Hei Remi ! Hvilken plass vil du reise? = Hi Remi! Which place do you want to go?

Flyplassen! Også må jeg si at jeg løy til min far? = The Airport! Also should I say that I lied to my dad?

Ikke lyv til din far ! Du vet hva han kan gjøre når han er sint ... Jeg kommer til å få bilen min nå . Vi kan snakke mer på veien dit . Kan fortsatt ikke tro deg. = Do not lie to your father! You know what he can do when he's angry... I'm going to get my car now. We can talk more on the way there. Still can not believe you.

Jippi = Yay

Remi! Jeg har bile! Og hast, ser jeg gjester, og du har vært å ødelegge hallen =

Selvfølgelig = Of course

TIL FLYPASSEN = To the airport!

Nå kom igjen! jeg vet adressen! Eller ønsker du å bo her? = Now come on! I know the address! Or do you want to stay here?


End file.
